the_vigilantesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowy
Nowy to pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu The Vigilantes. Każda epoka potrzebuje swoich bohaterów. thumb|leftGdy byłem dzieckiem kimś takim dla mnie i dla milionów dzieciaków czy innych śmiertelników był Kapitan Hero. Trochę obciachowa ksywka i kostium w stylu retro. Swoje moce czerpał on z baterii za implantowanej w jego ciało. Potrafi latać, ma super siłę oraz może ziać ogniem i lodem. Jest on moim ulubionym bohaterem od momentu gdy uratował mnie i moją mamę. Niestety nie wszyscy rozumieją idę bohaterstwa. Wielu ludzi poniża tych, którzy stają po stronie bohaterstwa. Dlaczego? Może z własnej próżności. Zazdrości że samemu są zbyt słabi by chronić innych. Są za słabi i chcą polepszyć swoją samoocenę. Tak czy siak ja wybrałem drogę bohatera i to jej będę się trzymać! Nazywam się Adrian Dragneel, a oto historia o największych superbohaterach ludzkości! Nowy Jork, Uniwersytet Johna Szparaga 5 Kwietnia 2017 roku. Adi: WOW! A więc to jest uniwerek! Pit: NIE WIERZĘ! Adi: PIT! Pit: ADI! Wróciłeś do Ameryki?! Adi: A tak jakoś wyszło! Zdecydowałem że chce studiować tutaj no i mama wynajęła mi tu mieszkanie. Pit: Hahahahaha! Cieszę się! Adi: Tak wogule słyszałem, że otworzyłeś swoją własną firmę. To czemu chodzisz na studia? Pit: A ty czemu tu przyszłeś. Adi: Dla studentek... AAAAAAA! Moja krew! W pewnym momencie wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, a na korytarzu zrobiło się wyraźne przejście. Teraz wkroczyła jak to wiadomo idolka uniwerku, a zaraz za nią jej służki koleżanki. Adi: O ej co się dzieję? Pit: Ta dziewczyna to Joanna Dahaka, córka szefa mafii, początkująca modelka i jakby nie patrzeć idolka. Adi: A więc to tak... Pit: O ej! Wiem o czym myślisz i lepiej odpuść to nie jest świat w którym chciałbyś żyć. Asia: Witaj Peterze. Pit: Dzień Dobry Joanno. Adi: Cześć jestem Adi! Asia: Cieszę się, że dane nam jest uczyć się na tej samej uczelni. Pit: Mnie również. Asia: A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę iść na zajęcia, miłego dnia. Adi: Co z nią nie tak? Pit: Widzisz, mówiłem, że to zupełnie inny świat. Adi: Japonia czy Ameryka... wszędzie to samo! Pit: Hahaha! Masz jakieś plany na dziś? Adi: O 17 idę na rozmowę w sprawie pracy. Pit: Wiesz, po zajęciach mamy plan wyskoczyć ze znajomymi pograć w kosza, a zakładam, że nikogo tutaj nie znasz więc to chyba dobra okazja by nawiązać trochę znajomości. Adi: TY TO MASZ ŁEB! Nowy Jork, Wiejskie Miejskie Boisko 5 Kwietnia 2017 roku. Po przybyciu na miejsce Dragneel zauwayrzył 8 nastolatków w samych markowych ubraniach i innych wskazujących na snobizm rzeczach. Adi: No tak... zapomniałem, że jest bogaty! Więc jego kumple to przeciętniacy raczej nie są. Pit: Znalazłem nam 10! To jest Adi. Adi: Yo jestem Adrian Dragneel! Mogę grać jako Silny Skrzydłowy! Luk: Jestem Luke Blaze, Rzucający Obrońca. Silny uścisk i ta niewinność w oczach... Pit: Dobra musimy się jakoś podzielić! I tak jakoś wyszło, że Adi i Luk wylądowali w jednej drużynie, a Pit w przeciwnej. Po 35 minutach gry wynik był 30:30. Luk: ADI! Adi: Dzięki! 32:30 Pit: Nie tak szybko! 32:33 Adi: TAK DOBRZE TO NIE MA! LUK! Luk: Dzięki! 35:33. Koniec Meczu! Adi, Pit i Luk przybyli piątki na znak szacunku, po czym każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę. Adi: Kurde, muszę spadać do domu by się wykąpać! Nowy Jork, Tawerna Magia 5 Kwietnia 2017 roku. thumbDragneel udał się do restauracji w której chciał pracować w celu dorobienia sobie. Noah: Jestem Noah, właściciel tej pięknej tawerny. Adi: Jestem Adi, osoba chcąca dorobić na pańskiej pięknej tawernie. Noah: Hehehe, śmieszek. Posłuchaj nie widzę problemu w tym by cię tutaj zatrudnić. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy to brakuje nam personelu. Aczkolwiek muszę cię ostrzec. Moja tawerna znajduje się w tej gorszej dzielnicy i często wpadają tutaj członkowie gangów by zrobić rozróbę. Adi: Luzik! Nie po to 10 lat trenowałem w Japoni by się kogokolwiek bać. Szczerze powiedziawszy jestem silny! Super silny! Noah: Hahah! Cieszę się, że jesteś odważny. Aczkolwiek chodzi mi bardziej o to, by po prostu im zapłacić tyle ile chcą i mieć święty spokój. Po co robić sobie wrogów. Po prostu przepraszam jakby momentami wypłata była troszeczkę mniejsza niż powinna. Adi: Aaa, luzik! Noah: Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza, czy mógłbyś zacząć od zaraz? Adi: Oczywiście! Dwie Godziny Później Klienci już wychodzili. Było już późno więc restaurację będzie trzeba niedługo zamykać. Pierwsze kilka godzin w pracy poszły Dragneelowi zaskakująco dobrze. Ale co się dziwić w końcu w Japonii również dorabiał sobie jako kelner. Adi: Zapraszamy ponownie! <żegnał klientele> Nagle do tawerny weszło czterech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. 1: DOBRY WIECZÓR! Adi: Dobry... Więc to o nich mówił Pan Noah. Noah: Znowu wy... 2: Coś taki markotny? Przecież chyba nas się spodziewałeś?! 3: Widzę, że mam kolejnego kolesia do pomocy. Co myślałeś, że cię ochroni? Adi: Zaraz ci! Noah: Macie po co przyszliście i idźcie już sobie! 4: Hehehehehehe! Dziękuje bardzo! Noah: Adi ty też powinieneś już iść... Adi: Spytał bym się czy wszystko w porządku, ale to by było durne pytanie, więc zapytam się czy na pewno się pan na to zgadza? Noah: Oczywiście, że nie! Ale co innego pozostaje nam robić? To miasto jest zepsute do szpiku kości. Nie ma nikogo kto by nas ochronił! Adi: Ehh, pójdę już. Dobranoc. Noah: Dobranoc. Nowy Jork, Mieszkanie Adiego 5 Kwietnia 2017 roku. Adi siedział oparty o swoje łóżko i wpatrywał się w leżący na biurku hełm. Chwilę potem wyjął ze swojej torby czarny kombinezon z czerwonymi zdobieniami. Adi: To miasto też jest zepsute. Tak samo jak w Japonii. Dlatego tak samo jak tam muszę ponownie się nim stać... Mścicielem! Nowy Jork, Ulica Davida Body 6 Kwietnia 2017 roku. Nasz gang wesoło bawił się na mieście. W końcu mieli za co. 1: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Nie ma to jak zabawa za czyjąś forsę! 2: PATRZ ALE DOOPA! 3: Ej maleńka pokazać ci jak wielki jestem? Asia: Nie radzę, nawet nie masz pojęcia kim jestem. 4: Dlatego poznajmy się bliżej! Asia: Powiedziałam już zostaw... Adi: Zostawcie ją! 1: Heeeeeee? A ty to kto? thumb|leftAdi: Dragon Rider! 3: SzeszeszeszeFIE! O-o-o-o-o-o-N PŁONIE! 4: Pffffff! 1: Bzdura! Taka tania sztuczka mnie nie przestraszy! Dragon Rider: Takimi jak wy gardzę najbardziej! 1, 2, 3, 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Dragon Rider: Pamiętajcie! Od teraz jeżeli planujecie kogo kol wiek skrzywdzić wytropię was i skrzywdzę bardziej! Nagle rozbrzmiał dźwięk silnika rakietowego, a oczom Adiego ukazał się łatający rycerz. Dragon Rider: Ktoś ty? Iron Knight: Iron Knight! Dragon Rider: CO?! CDN Adi ponownie staje się mścicielem Dragon Rider, na jego drodze staje jednak inny mściciel Iron Knight. Jak to spotkanie odmieni ich życie?! Tego dowiecie się w odcinku 2: Decyzja. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:The Vigilantes Kategoria:Sezon 1